Saranghae Hyung
by Miss Twinsball
Summary: Siwon sangat membenci Heechul yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya, Eunhyuk geram melihat Siwon terus menyiksa Heechul. Ini FF MURNI PERSAHABATAN dan KELUARGA jadi bukan pair2an  TT TT  gomenasai  bow . TYPO bertebaran. Chap 7 ENDING ! . RnR plis
1. Chapter 1

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 1**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

Aku Kim Heechul, hari ini di tahun ajaran baru aku menjadi murid baru disekolah Miracle High School. Aku berharap aku bisa betah dan 1 harapanku terkabul, aku ingin punya teman, sebenarnya di sekolah ini aku sudah punya 1 sahabat yang dari aku kecil sampai kemarin dan mungkin hari ini dia masih menjadi sahabatku. Karena dialah aku pindah kesekolah ini, aku tak tahan bila jauh darinya, tak ada yang melindungiku, menjagaku, menghiburku.

DUGH !

"ADUH ! Sakit, !" aku meringis kesakitan, bagaimana tidak sakit, kepalaku dihantam bola basket. Dan siapa coba pagi – pagi sudah main bola basket.

Lalu seorang cowok tinggi datang menghampiriku, dia mengenakan HeadPhone dan pakaiannya tidak rapi menurutku, dan kupikir dia akan membantuku untuk berdiri atau apalah, tapi dia malah mengambil bola basketnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja seakan tidak ada aku yang kesakitan karena lemparan bola basketnya.

"Hya ! Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf, kau kan yang membuat kepalaku kesakitan seperti ini. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. " seruku padanya

Dia menoleh, dia memandangku dari atas ke bawah, pandangan sinisnya seakan bilang _apaan sich, ga penting banget._

Entah kenapa aku takut dengan matanya, aku menunduk dan tak berani melihatnya lagi. Lalu aku mendengar bel berbunyi, para siswa mulai masuk kekelasnya masing – masing. Dan akupun juga, aku mulai mencari dimana kelasku berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku gugup, aku berdiri persis didepan pintu kelas baruku, walau disampingku ada wali kelas yang menemaniku tetap saja gugup itu tak hilang. Wali kelasku masuk lebih dulu, tak lama kemudian dia memanggilku, lalu aku masuk kedalam kelas, semua mata tertuju padaku * _Miss Indonesia kaleeeee_. Aku melihat kesekeliling kelas dan aku menemukan orang yang jadi tujuanku masuk sekolah ini. Dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan 2 jarinya kepadaku.

"Annyeong haseyo, Choneun Kim Heechul imnida, aku senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, aku juga senang jika aku bisa berteman dengan kalian, maka dari itu mohon kerjasamanya" ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau laki – laki ?" Tanya salah seorang murid cowok dikelas

"Ne, kalian tidak lihat aku sedang memakai rok kan?"

"Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang cowok" sambung salah seorang cewek dikelas

"Iya, kau membuat kami semua iri Heechul, " sahut siswi cewek yang lain

"Hya ! Heechul, kalo kau perempuan, aku akan menjadikan kau pacarku" seru cowok yang duduk paling belakang

Spontan semua siswa yang dikelas tertawa, aku sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini, aku menunduk malu, padahal aku sudah memangkas rambut panjangku menjadi pendek, tapi tetap saja wajah aegyo-ku tak bisa di rubah. Aku tak menyesal dilahirkan dengan wajah cantik walau aku seorang laki – laki.

"Membosankan, "keluh salah seorang siswa di deretan paling belakang dekat jendela

Aku mendongak dan melihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu,

MWO ? dia ? menyebalkan kenapa dia harus sekelas denganku, cowok tidak bertanggung jawab, cowok dingin dengan tatapan sinisnya, dan cowok yang tak mau minta maaf sudah membuat kepalaku kesakitan karena bola basketnya itu.

"Nah Heechul, kau bisa duduk di kursi ujung sana, " ucap Songsaengnim

"Ne, kamsahamnida" jawabku sambil tersenyum senang, bagaimana tidak aku duduk persis dibelakang orang yang menjadi tujuanku masuk kesekolah ini. Yupz benar sahabatku yang dari kecil selalu membelaku, dan melindungiku.

"Eunhyuk, aku senang bisa 1 kelas denganmu, " ucapku setengah berbisik

"Aku juga, Welcome To My World Heechul, " ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan semyum lebarnya.

Aku tersenyum senang, tapi saat aku menoleh kekiri senyumku memudar, kenapa aku mesti duduk bersampingan *_bahasanya ga enak banget_ dengan dia, cowok angkuh, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#pulang sekolah

"Heechul, kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ehmmm, kurasa tidak, hyungku menjemputku hari ini," ucap Heechul

Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah, Hyung ?

"Oh…baguslah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan yah" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ne, Bye…"

Aku menunggu jemputanku didepan gerbang sekolah, aku juga tak yakin kalau Hyung akan menjemputku, aku tau apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Heechul, kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanyaku

"Ehmmm, kurasa tidak, hyungku menjemputku hari ini," ucap Heechul

Hyung ?

"Oh…baguslah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan yah" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ne, Bye…" ucap Heechul sambil membalas lambaian tanganku

Hyung? Apa dia berbohong? Aku tau Heechul, aku sudah bersahabat dengannya hamper 13 tahun. Dan aku juga tau bahwa Hyung-nya tak pernah menjemputnya, Yah Siwon Hyung, sejak Heechul kecil hingga sekarang, Siwon Hyung tak pernah memperhatikan Heechul, aku juga tak tahu kenapa Siwon Hyung sebegitu bencinya dengan Heechul, padahal kan Heechul adiknya sendiri. Pernah suatu ketika Heechul merengek minta dijemput oleh Siwon Hyung, padahal aku sendiri sudah menawarkan padanya untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi Heechul tak mau, dia ingin Siwon Hyung yang menjemputnya. Karena Heechul selalu menelpon dan merengek minta dijemput, akhirnya Siwon Hyung mau menjemputnya, kukira Siwon Hyung mengalah karena terus – terusan ditelpon oleh Heechul. Ternyata aku salah, Siwon Hyung memang datang menjemput Heechul, tapi saat Heechul ingin memeluk Siwon Hyung, Siwon Hyung malah menamparnya, dan menyeret Heechul masuk kemobil dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Sejak itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melindungi sahabatku Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pulang, aku memperhatikan Heechul dari jauh, dia tampak masih menunggu Siwon Hyung menjemputnya.

1 jam….2 jam…..3 jam…. 4 jam… 5 jam…

Sudah 5 jam Heechul berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah,tapi tetap saja Siwon Hyung tak datang. Aku berniat ingin mendekatinya, tapi….

TIN…TIN…..TIN…..TIN…

Bunyi klakson mobil menghentikan langkahku, aku melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping Heechul, Ya, itu adalah mobil Siwon Hyung, dan yang kutakutkan terjadi, Siwon Hyung keluar dari mobil dan menarik tangan Heechul dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil dengan paksa, sampai – sampai kepala Heechul terbentur bagian atas mobil, Heechul meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, tapi Siwon Hyung tak perduli, dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat. Didalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali menghajar Siwon Hyung, tapi setiap aku ingin melakukan itu, Heechul selalu bilang kalo Siwon Hyung itu tidak jahat, dia hanya sedang banyak kerjaan dikantornya, makanya dia seperti itu.

Kantor? Siwon Hyung memang memegang sebuah perusahaan yang ternama di Korea, semenjak kedua orang tua Heechul meninggal kecelakaan Siwon Hyunglah yang memegang semua kendali di perusahaan tersebut. Tapi, bukan karena itu menurutku, memang dasarnya saja Siwon Hyung sudah sangat membenci Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Heechul, kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ehmmm, kurasa tidak, hyungku menjemputku hari ini," ucap Heechul

Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah, Hyung ?

"Oh…baguslah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan yah" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ne, Bye…"

Aku menunggu jemputanku didepan gerbang sekolah, aku juga tak yakin kalau Hyung akan menjemputku, aku tau apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk tadi.

Tapi aku akan mulai percaya pada Hyungku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 jam….2 jam…..3 jam…. 4 jam… 5 jam…

Sudah 5 jam aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah,tapi tetap saja Siwon Hyung tak datang. Aku berniat ingin pulang sendiri, tapi….

TIN…TIN…..TIN…..TIN…

Bunyi klakson mobil menghentikan langkahku, itu mobil Siwon Hyung, jeritku dalam hati. Aku tahu kau akan datang menjemputku. Aku tersenyum puas, aku ingin sekali memeluknya tapi tiba – tiba dia menarik tanganku kasar dan memaksaku untuk masuk kedalam mobil, karena terburu – buru kepalaku sampai terbentur bagian atas mobil, aku meringis kesakitan, lalu Siwon Hyung mulai mengendarai mobil dan melaju dengan kencang. Mataku memerah, aku ingin menangis, kenapa Siwon Hyung selalu seperti ini padaku, apa aku punya salah?

Saat aku melihat kejendela, aku melihat seorang pria duduk dipinggir jalan, dia sedang memberi makan pada kucing yang dibuang dikardus, pria itu memberinya makan dan mengajaknya bicara, entah kenapa aku tersenyum, dan sekilas aku melihat Headphone yang tergantung dilehernya, warna Sapphire Blue, yah Headphone-nya berwarna Sapphire Blue, dilihat dari seragamnya sich dia 1 sekolah denganku, aku tak begitu melihat jelas wajahnya, karena mataku yang hampir mau menangis tadi jadi membuat pandanganku buram, aku tertarik padanya, aku ingin menjadikannya temanku, aku akan mencarinya besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 2**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**ini MURNI PERSAHABATAN.**

**gue cuma bikin FF ber genre YAOI dan FRIENDSHIP**

**jadi gue minta maaf kalo banyak yang salah sangka sama FF ini, ini bukan FF YAOI (TT_TT)**

**tapi gue buat FF YAOI juga kok**

**jadi jangan lempari gue dengan duit (?)**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dan menunduk, aku tak berani melihat wajah Siwon hyung, tapi tiba-tiba saja….

…

DUGH !

Ah… sakit…..! keluhku dalam hati,

Aku mendongak, Ah …. Ternyata sudah sampai rumah…! gumamku

Siwon hyung rem mendadak, dia mengendari mobilnya dengan sangat kencang tadi, aku lupa memakai sabuk pengamanku, aku lupa karena aku terlalu takut dengan Siwon hyung yang memaksaku masuk kedalam mobil tadi, hal itu mengakibatkan kepalaku terbentur dengan dashboard mobil, hari ini kepalaku sudah terbentur 3 kali, sangat sakit, aku benar-benar ingin menangis, apalagi saat Siwon hyung tak menghiraukan aku, dia langsung keluar mobil tanpa mengajakku masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku keluar dari mobil dengan tanganku yang masih mengelus-ngelus kepalaku yang terbentur dashboard tadi, dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarku.

Setibanya dikamarku, entah kenapa air mataku langsung jatuh, aku menangis, aku menangisi hidupku, kenapa Siwon hyung tak pernah menyayangiku, kenapa dia selalu menyakitiku, apa aku adalah beban baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokannya…**

"Hyung, kamu mau mengantarku kesekolah pagi ini?" tanyaku kepada Siwon hyung yang tengah menikmati coffee-nya di meja makan sambil membaca Koran.

Aku mencoba mendekati Siwon hyung, siapa tahu dia mau mengantarku kesekolah. Tapi Siwon hyung tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia mengacuhkanku, tapi aku tak mau menyerah,

"Hyung, kau mau mengantarku?"

Siwon hyung tetap diam, seolah-olah aku tak ada disampingnya.

"Hyung, kau dengar aku?, kau mau mengantarku Hyung?" tanyaku sekali lagi

Tapi Siwon hyung sama sekali tak menjawab, aku tak kehabisan akal.

"Hyung, ayo antarkan aku,mau yah, aku mohon, Hyung mau yah,," aku merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkann bahu Siwon hyung, aku tau hal yang kulakukan pasti sangat menganggunya, tapi aku tak perduli,asalkan Siwon hyung mau mengantarku.

Berhasil ! Siwon hyung menghentikan aktifitas baca korannya, dan…

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipiku, Siwon hyung menamparku, aku memegang pipiku, sakit , tamparan Siwon hyung sangat sakit, bukan dipipi tapi dihati. Siwon hyung lalu keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku mendengar bunyi mesin mobil dinyalakan, sepertinya Siwon hyung akan pergi ke kantor tanpa mengantarku kesekolah lebih dulu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, aku masih duduk terdiam dimeja makan. Tapi, Siwon hyung kembali masuk kedalam rumah, kupikir dia sudah pergi, dia menghampiriku yang sedang duduk dimeja makan, dan menarikku keluar, aku meringis kesakitan, Siwon hyung mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat, dia menarikku keluar dan mendorong tubuhku masuk kedalam mobil, dia kembali masuk ke rumah, tak lama kemudian dia keluar dan melemparkan tas ku kedalam mobil. Lalu dia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, aku tak mau kepalaku terbentur dashboard lagi, jadi aku langsung memakai sabuk pengamanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah, Siwon hyung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Siwon hyung, terima kas…."

"Turun !"

Siwon hyung memotong perkataanku saat aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hyung…."

"Aku bilang turun.."

"Aku…."

"TURUN !"

Siwon hyung membentakku, aku takut, jadi aku langsung turun dari mobil, dan Siwon hyung langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jujur, aku malas berangkat kesekolah, benar-benar membosankan.

Tunggu….itu kan si Pretty Boy..cowok yang kemarin pagi meneriaki ku karena aku tak sengaja melempar bola basket dan mengenai kepalanya. Jadi dia diantar oleh hyung-nya. Aku mengamati cowok cantik itu. Sepertinya dia ketakutan, tapi, masa dia takut dengan hyung-nya sendiri, dan buat apa coba dia berdiri disana, jelas-jelas mobil hyung-nya sudah pergi, dia benar-benar membosankan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke kelas, walau dari tadi aku susah payah menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Saat aku masuk ke kelas ternyata Eunhyuk sudah datang, dia tengah membolak-balik halaman buku yang ada dimejanya. Aneh ! sejak kapan Eunhyuk suka baca buku.

"Annyeong "sapaku pada Eunhyuk

"Oh.. annyeong.." jawab Eunhyuk

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku

"Sedang membolak balikkan halaman sebuah buku." Jelas Eunhyuk

"Hah ?" aku tak mengerti

"Kau tahu Heechul, walau aku sudah membaca buku ini, tetap saja aku tak mengerti isinya"

"Jelas saja, itu kan Matematika pelajaran yang tak mungkin kau kuasai, bahkan sampai kau tua nanti"

"Eh, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu?" aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan karena kulihat Eunhyuk akan mengomeliku

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Disekolah ini apa ada siswa yang sering menggunakan HeadPhone berwarna Sapphire Blue?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk, untung saja aku ingat dengan cowok yang kemarin ku lihat di pinggir jalan.

"Ehmmmmmm…. HeadPhone Sapphire Blue? Yang kau maksud seperti itu Heechul?" tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah meja yang ada disampingku

Aku terperangah, Iya memang benar yang itu, HeadPhone dengan warna Sapphire Blue, aku mendekati meja yang ada disampingku, dan mengambil headphone itu sambil mengamatinya.

"Eunhyuk, memang benar yang….." kata-kataku terpotong saat Headphone itu ada yang mengambilnya dari tanganku, aku menoleh kebelakang dan ….

"KAU ?"

"Sedang apa kau dimejaku, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Headphone ku?" Tanya cowok itu dingin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kembalikan Headphonenya, itu kan bukan punyamu," aku tak mau kalah dengan gertakannya

"Heh, Pretty Boy, asal kau tahu, disekolah ini yang punya Headphone Sapphire Blue cuma aku, dengar? HANYA AKU ! " jelas cowok itu sambil mengacungkan Headphone-nya kearah ku

"Ga mungkin, cowok sedingin dan sejutek kau memberi makan pada kucing di pinggir jalan." Aku berbicara sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku kewajahnya

"Memangnya, ada yang yang salah jika cowok dingin sepertiku memberi makan pada kucing yang telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya?"

Aku terdiam, aku merasa malu sekali, saat aku ingin minta maaf dia sudah pergi, spontan saja aku lansgung mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, "aku membungkukkan badanku

Cowok itu menghiraukan aku.

"Hya Cho Kyuhyun tunggu, " aku kembali mengejarnya dan berdiri didepannya

"Aku mau kau jadi temanku " Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan ini padanya

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandangku sinis, dia lalu mendorongku yang sedang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam, aku akan membuatmu mau menjadi temanku" gumamku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk, kau harus bantu aku, " bujukku kepada sahabatku Eunhyuk

"Hah? Aku? Kenapa? Asal kau tahu yah, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, dan kau mau menjadikan dia temanmu, hanya karena kau melihat dia memberi makan pada kucing dijalan? itu tidak masuk akal, kau kerasukan apa sich ? " ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya

"Yang aku lihat, Kyuhyun itu anak yang baik, hanya saja tak ada yang mengerti dirinya, dia hanya butuh teman, Eunhyuk, kau kan sahabatku, kau pasti mau membantuku kan? Kita jadikan dia teman kita, yah" aku terus membujuk Eunhyuk agar dia mau membantuku sambil sesekali aku mengeluarkan wajah aegyo-ku

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan membantumu, dan jangan keluarkan aegyo-mu lagi, arasseo?"

"Ne"

Tak kusangka jurus aegyo-ku masih berguna

Niatnya setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin mengikuti Kyuhyun, aku ingin tahu apa sich yang dia lakukan saat pulang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yolyol :: <strong>kenapa yah Siwon benci sama Heechul, ayo kita tanya kepada Dora

**Choi Cheonsa :: **Huweee ini gak ada taksir2an... #gelundungan

**Kim Min Lee :: **WonKyu, disini pair Friendship nya KyuChul *PlakPlok

**Mayahahaha** :: beda ? maybe yes maybe no ! #authormintaditabok

**Aegyo Lov3** :: iya ini udah update #ngesot

**Azi CloudYesungiElf** :: *pundung* ada apa dengan uname ku ? Twinsball #plakfrontalanganas . Yesung ? maybe yes maybe no. Karakter SiChul disini terkesan OOC kah ? #authorsiapsiapdibacoksichul

**schagarin** :: di FF ku Kyuhyun gak pernah magnae...malah kubuat Heechul dan lainnya mengikuti umur Kyuhyun. Tapi next FF mungkin akan kubuat Kyu jadi EVIL MAGNAE ABADI . #jungkirbalik

**honeyluvwonkyu** :: WonKyu ? ini Friendship KyuChul, mungkin summary ku yang acak adut... #authorditendang .

**RyeoViieKyuu** :: iya ini udah update kok #nyakarintissu

**ellie** :: ini bukan WonKyu ataupun WonChul tapi ini SiChul dan KyuChul #authormintadibasmi

**Kim Chi Hee** :: kagak...lo siapa ? kampret...tau darimana dirimu ini daku... bukan ini bukan HanChul, yang Eternal Love noh yang HanChul ... #plak #cipokFitrahPenuhNapsu


	3. Chapter 3

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 3**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**"SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF ! , dan Heechul resmi MILIK SAYA #plak. Ok ralat saya hanya pinjam nama saja :("**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#pulang sekolah**

Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun diam-diam, saat tiba di belokan gang kecil Kyuhyun berhenti, dia lalu berjongkok menghadap tembok dan dia tersenyum, kupikir dia orang yang aneh masa tembok disenyumin...tapi saat aku berjalan perlahan untuk mendekatinya…ternyata dia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Annyeong.." sapaku "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau sudah makan belum? Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu, Ini dia, kau makan yah…"

Meong…

"Uuuhhhh kucing manis…kau habiskan makanannya yah.."

Kucing ini lucu sekali. Aku mengelus lembut kepalanya, kenapa kucing semanis ini ada yang membuangnya, tega sekali pemiliknya.

Aku melihat jam sekilas, ternyata sudah malam, aku harus pulang.

"Kucing, sudah larut, aku pulang yah, kau harus jaga dirimu sendiri disini, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi, annyeong.."ucapku apada kucing manis itu.

Aku berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun diam-diam, saat tiba di belokan gang kecil Kyuhyun berhenti, dia lalu berjongkok menghadap tembok dan dia tersenyum, kupikir dia orang yang aneh masa tembok disenyumin..tapi saat aku berjalan perlahan untuk mendekatinya…ternyata dia…

Dia berbicara dengan kucing itu..Aku melihat Kyuhyun memberi makan pada kucing itu, dan sepertinya dia juga mengajak kucing itu berbicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, aku baru pertama kali melihat senyumnya, sangat manis, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang disekolah, jutek, dingin, angkuh, menyebalkan….

_Loh kok aku malah jelek-jelekin dia sich,_

Aku langsung kembali bersembunyi, karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya.

_Huft…hampir saja…..._

Tapi…

"Loh kok dia menghilang, perasaan tadi dia berjalan didepanku…." Ucapku pelan

Aku melihat kesekitar, kok dia bisa hilang tiba-tiba sich, aneh….pikirku

Aku melihat kebelakangku, siapa tahu Kyuhyun ada, tapi dia tetap tak ada,

Kemana sich dia? Tanyaku dalam hati

Saat aku berbalik ke depan, tiba-tiba saja….

Aku terperangah, Kyuhyun ada persis dihadapanku sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini "tanyanya dingin

"Aku…..oh..eh…aku….ehm…..ah..aku…jalan-jalan…iya, aku sedang jalan-jalan" jawabku gugup, aku tau alasanku sangat tak masuk akal

"Pulang, dan jangan ikuti aku "

Kenapa sich omongannya selalu dingin dan ketus. Tak bisa apa dia berbicara lembut.

"Shireo ! aku mau pulang kalau kau mau jadi temanku " ucapku tak mau kalah

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya dia lalu pergi tak memperdulikan aku.

"Hya ! Cho Kyuhyun tunggu aku," aku berlari kecil mengejarnya

"Tunggu ! " Aku menghadang jalannya dengan berdiri dihadapannya sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Apa lagi sich,?" ucapnya ketus

"Kau harus mau jadi temanku,"

"HEH PRETTY BOY ! MENJAUH DARIKU ! KAU TAHU ? KAU ITU BENAR - BENAR MEMBOSANKAN ! ARASSEO!" tegas Kyuhyun dengan banyak penekanan kata. Kyuhyun mendorongku agar tubuhku tak menghalangi jalannya. Tenaganya kuat, aku jadi bergeser sedikit kesamping kanan jalan.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya kembali, tapi tiba-tiba jalanku dihadang oleh 4 berandalan. Aku berusaha menghindar dari mereka, tapi mereka tetap menghadang jalanku.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku ketus. Aku berusaha sejutek mungkin agar mereka segan kepadaku. Tapi kurasa itu tak berguna.

"Temani kami semalam saja cantik,," ucap salah seorang preman

"Hya ! denger yah aku itu namja, kalian liat kan aku pakai celana, jadi kuharap kalian MINGGIR !" ucapku setengah berteriak. Kupikir mereka akan takut, atau akan pergi setelah mengetahui kalo aku laki-laki, tapi tidak, mereka malah makin ingin menggodaku, salah satu dari mereka meraih tanganku dan mencengkramnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari mereka tapi tenaga mereka kuat.

"KYUHYUN ! " aku berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, berharap dia akan menolongku.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan teriakanku,

"Ayolah cantik, jangan takut ," rayu salah seorang berandalan tersebut. Salah satu dari berandalan tersebut mengambil sesuatu dikantong jaketnya, dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek api, dia menaruh rokok itu dimulutnya dan mulai menyalakan korek api itu, dia mulai menghisap rokok tersebut.

Aku melihat sekilas berandalan yang sedang merokok, dia menyalakan korek apinya...

_Api ... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Heechul berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun kembali, tapi tiba-tiba jalannya dihadang oleh 4 berandalan. Heechul berusaha menghindar dari mereka, tapi mereka tetap menghadang jalannya.

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Heechul ketus. Heechul berusaha sejutek mungkin agar mereka segan kepadanya. Tapi dia merasa itu tak berguna.

"Temani kami semalam saja cantik,," ucap salah seorang preman

"Hya ! denger yah aku itu namja, kalian liat kan aku pakai celana, jadi kuharap kalian MINGGIR !" ucap Heechul setengah berteriak. Heechul berpikir mereka akan takut, atau akan pergi setelah mengetahui kalo Heechul laki-laki, tapi tidak, mereka malah makin ingin menggodanya, salah satu dari mereka meraih tangan Heechul dan mencengkramnya. Heechul berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari mereka tapi tenaga mereka kuat.

"KYUHYUN ! " Heechul berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, berharap dia akan menolongnya.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan teriakan Heechul, piker Kyuhyun pasti dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan jalannya dan kembali meminta Kyuhyun untuk jadi temannya.

Dia itu benar-benar membosankan…pikir Kyuhyun

"Ayolah cantik, jangan takut ," rayu salah seorang berandalan tersebut. Salah satu dari berandalan tersebut mengambil sesuatu dikantong jaketnya, dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek api, dia menaruh rokok itu dimulutnya dan mulai menyalakan korek api itu, dia mulai menghisap rokok tersebut.

Heechul melihat sekilas berandalan yang sedang merokok, dia menyalakan korek apinya

_Api ..._

Heechul membulatkan matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan dia seperti mendengar suara mobil bertabrakan dan teriakan seorang anak kecil dan kobaran api dimana-mana.

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH ! "Heechul berteriak, dia menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengar Heechul berteriak, teriakannya berbeda, seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun berlari ketempat dimana dia dengar teriakan Heechul. Kyuhyun melihat Heechul tengah dihadang oleh para berandalan. Dia melihat Heechul terduduk menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

BUGH !

Kyuhyun menghajar para berandalan tersebut, dan Kyuhyun berhasil menang, berandalan tersebut lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Heechul, dia mencoba menyentuh bahu Heechul untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Heechul malah tambah ketakutan.

"AAAKKHH !"

"Ini aku Kyuhyun, aku bukan orang jahat, " tegas Kyuhyun saat Heechul ingin berteriak kembali.

"Api…Api….Api…" Ucap Heechul tak jelas

"Tidak ada api Heechul, "jawab Kyuhyun

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut..., " ucap Heechul

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Heechul lalu memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis terisak, Kyuhyun merasa Heechul sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya menggigil,

Heechul….gumam Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melihat HP Heechul menyala, Kyuhyun meraih HP Heechul dan melihat dilayar HP siapa yang menelpon. Setelah Kyuhyun melihat namanya dia langsung mengangkat telponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun, aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ah, aku ketiduran.

Aku ketiduran di ruang tengah. Tapi….kenapa perasaanku tidak enak….

Heechul..apa yang terjadi dengannya…jangan-jangan Siwon hyung menyakiti dia lagi. Aku harus menelponnya..

_Akh, kenapa ga dijawab sich….._

Aku mencobanya lagi….

_Ikh, masih ga dijawab,…_

Perasaanku makin ga enak…

Aku coba lagi…..

_Berhasil ... _

"Yoboseyo, Heechul kenapa kau lama sekali menjawab telponku….." tanyaku

"Yoboseyo…."jawab seseorang disana

Aku terdiam, ini bukan suara Heechul, tapi suara…..

"Kyuhyun, dimana Heechul, apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa HP-nya bisa berada ditanganmu?" tanyaku panjang lebar

"Heechul…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari, aku langsung menuju Apartemen Kyuhyun, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan, aku berlari tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya malam, karena aku terburu-buru sampai tak memakai jaketku, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya Heechul, sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Aku tiba didepan pintu kamar apartemen Kyuhyun, dan tanpa permisi aku langsung masuk kedalam, dan aku melihat Heechul tengah duduk diruang tengah sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi saat aku melihat Kyuhyun didapur, kuurungkan niatku, aku langsung menuju dapur dan tanpa babibu….

BUGH !

Aku menghajar Kyuhyun, aku menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke dinding, Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat aksiku barusan, hanya bisa diam,

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Heechul?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, kau sudah dengar yang kuceritakan padamu ditelpon kan? "jelas Kyuhyun

Perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku yang mencengkram kerah bajunya, aku langsung menghampiri Heechul.

"Heechul…" panggilku pelan

Heechul mendongak,dia menatapku sambil masih menangis terisak.

"Eunhyuk-ah,,," ucap Heechul

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau baik saja-saja kan.?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Aku merasakan ketakutan dimatanya.

"Heechul, kau harus jawab dengan jujur.." aku memegang lembut pipinya. Dia menggigil dan tubunhya dingin "Kau melihat api?" Tanya ku hati-hati

Heechul tak menjawab dia hanya menangis.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya

"Takkan ada api lagi, aku berjanji, kau takkan melihat api lagi" ucapku pada Heechul

"Kau janji Eunhyuk-ah ?" tanyanya

"Iya , aku janji, kau istirahat saja, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" ucapku sambil masih memeluk Heechul dan mengusap lembut rambutnya

Aku melihat Kyuhyun, dia hanya terdiam melihat kami. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dari Heechul dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun

Dia hanya mengikutiku dari belakang, kami berjalan menuju meja makan,

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Heechul takut dengan api..dia akan seperti itu jika melihat api... saat Heechul berumur 3 tahun, orangtuanya Heechul meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, dan mobilnya habis terbakar, Heechul melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kematian kedua orangtuanya, mulai sejak saat itu dia takut dengan api, " jelasku

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Aku lalu keluar dari meja makan dan menuju ruang tengah, aku melihat Heechul tertidur lelap, aku tak berani membangunkannya, jadi biarkan saja dia bermalam disini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menelpon Hyung-nya, tapi karena kau sudah menelpon duluan yah kuberitahu kau saja," jelas Kyuhyun

Aku menoleh, darimana Kyuhyun tahu kalo Heechul punya Hyung…? Pikirku

"Darimana kau tahu kalo Heechul punya seorang Hyung?" tanyaku

"Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, dia mengantar Heechul sekolah.."

"Percuma saja kau menelponnya dan memberitahu keadaan Heechul. Dia juga takkan perduli,"

Aku melihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Aku tahu yang dipikirkannya.

"Siwon hyung tak bisa melindungi Heechul, dia hanya bisa menyakiti Heechul…" jelasku pada Kyuhyun

Pantas saja tadi pagi Heechul tampak ketakutan dengan Hyung-nya…..pikir Kyuhyun

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Aegyo Lov3 :: gomenasai ... ok, next FF akan kubuat lope lope an #Inipenting<strong>

**Azi CloudYesungiElf :: Yesung belon selese bertapa, jadi masih belon keluar, ni udah panjang kok, apa lagi yang mesti dipanjangin ? *ehem**

**Mayahaha :: mendingan ngasih makan kucing, daripada ngasih makan heebum #loch Heebum itu kan kucing**

**yolyol :: kenapa banyak yang suka pair WonKyu yah..hua WonKyu terkenal, ok,. gue akan buat FF WonKyu NC FULL #bangga amat gue**

**Liu HeeHee :: setelah WonKyu sekarang KyuChul, iya iya, next FF akan dibuat pair req -an reader dech #ngesot**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 4**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF tentunya. dan KIM HEECHUL hanya milik SAYA !**

**iya iya gue salah, gue cuma pinjem namanya doank :(**

****~oOo~****

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#paginya…**

**Heechul POV**

"Kyuhyun, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku pulang," ucapku saat aku sudah sampai dirumah paginya.

"Hem…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan

Tetap saja wajah dinginnya tak berubah, tapi tak apa-apa, yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mau berteman denganku.

"Kyuhyun, mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu, sampai-sampai kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini"

"Sudahlah, lagian bukan aku saja kan yang tak sekolah hari ini, ?" terang Kyuhyun

Oh Iya aku lupa…benar kata Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk juga tak sekolah hari ini.

"Yah sudah, aku pulang " pamit Kyuhyun

"Iya, bye"

Aku membuka pintu gerbang, dan aku melihat ada mobil diparkir didepan garasi.

Itu kan mobil Pengacara Kim, ada urusan apa yah dia kesini?...Gumamku

Aku masuk kedalam rumah, setibanya aku di ruang tengah…..

"Heechul, kemana saja kau? Semalaman tidak pulang? " Tanya Pengacara Kim yang tadi duduk sekarang langsung menghampiriku

"Eh?...aku, aku menginap di rumah Eunhyuk.." jelasku

Pengacara Kim diam, dia tak bertanya lagi, Pengacara Kim tahu benar siapa Eunhyuk, jelaslah Eunhyuk adalah sahabatku dari umurku 5 tahun. Dan dia juga dekat dengan Pengacara Kim. Aku melihat tidak hanya Pengacara Kim yang duduk diruang tengah Siwon hyung juga.

"Pengacara Kim, ada apa ya? Kau datang kesini bukan hanya karena mengkhawatirkan aku kan?" Tanya ku

"Tentu saja, aku punya surat yang dituliskan ayahmu sebelum dia meninggal kecelakaan.." terang Pengacara Kim

Mataku membulat, aku langsung melihat kearah Siwon hyung.

"Heechul, silahkan duduk disebelah Siwon, " Ucap Pengacara Kim sambil menunjuk kearah sebelah Siwon.

Akupun duduk disebelah Siwon Hyung, "Suratnya? Apa isi suratnya?" tanyaku

Pengacara Kim lalu membuka amplop yang berisi selembar kertas, lalu dia membacakannya dihadapan kami berdua.

**"Mulai hari ini, semua asset perusahaan beserta fasilitasnya jatuh ketangan anak kedua-ku, yaitu Kim Heechul, jadi beserta dengan surat ini, apapun yang ingin dilakukan oleh anak pertama-ku, yaitu Choi Siwon, harus sepengetahuan dan seijin anak kedua-ku, yaitu Kim Heechul atau pengacara kepercayaan-ku, yaitu Pengacara Kim.**

**Sekian isi dari surat ini, semua ini kubuat tanpa adanya paksaan dari siapapun."**

Pengacara Kim lalu kembali memasukkan kertas itu keamplop-nya.

Aku menoleh kearah Siwon hyung, sepertinya Siwon hyung tak perduli, tapi aku melihat jelas ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya.

"Pengacara Kim, kenapa diberikan padaku, bukankah harusnya jatuh ketangan Siwon hyung, kan dia anak pertama.?" Tanyaku

"Heechul, ini semua yang membuat bukan aku, tapi ayahmu, jadi itu semua diluar kuasaku," jelas Pengacara Kim. "Yah sudah, karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku permisi," lanjutnya

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mengantar Pengacara Kim sampai depan rumah.

"Heechul, aku pulang." Ucap Pengacara Kim

"Iya, hati-hati, bye" aku melambaikan tanganku pada Pengacara Kim, Pengacara Kim membalas lambaian tanganku, lalu dia pergi melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumahku.

Aku kembali masuk kedalam rumah, dan kulihat Siwon hyung sudah tak ada diruang tengah, aku berniat masuk kekamarku, tapi…

Tapi, tiba-tiba Siwon hyung menarikku, Siwon hyung menyeretku masuk kedalam kamarnya, Siwon hyung tak perduli dengan ku yang kesakitan karena cengkraman tangannya. Dia lalu melemparku dan aku jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"Hyung…"

"Kau senang Heechul? " bentak Siwon

"Ani..aku tak tahu apa maksud mu Hyung?" ucapku parau

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, kau senang kan karena semua harta dan asset jatuh ketanganmu dan bukan ketanganku,," jelas Siwon hyung yang masih dengan nada membentak

Aku menggeleng,

"Hyung….aku…"

PLAK ! Siwon hyung menamparku,

"Heechul, dari dulu kau memang penghalang buatku, aku senang saat omma dan appa pergi, kupikir saat omma dan appa pergi mereka akan mewariskannya kepadaku, tapi...mereka memilihmu ! " ucap Siwon mengamuk sambil menarik rambut pendekku.

Aku meringis kesakitan,

"Aku...aku tak menginginkan ini semua hyung, aku tak tahu apapun,"

Siwon hyung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dirambutku, aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun….

CTASH ! Sebuah cambukan mengenai punggungku. Dengan sukses cepretan sabuk Siwon hyung itu membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Aaaakkkhhh, "aku berteriak

"Sekarang, aku harus minta ijin padamu untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan aku juga harus minta ijin untuk masalah diperusahaan juga,"

CTASH ! cambukan kedua dilayangkan oleh Siwon hyung, dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Hyung, maafkan aku…." Aku menangis, sakit rasanya punggungku

CTASH ! Siwon hyung terus mengayunkan sabuknya kearahku, berkali-kali tanpa henti, Siwon hyung tak memperdulikan teriakan dan tangisan ku. Siwon hyung menghentikan cambukannya saat aku sudah lemas dan tak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak, aku hanya bisa menangis. Lalu Siwon hyung pergi dan meninggalkan aku yang meringis kesakitan akibat cambukannya tadi.

Jadi ini yang membuat selama ini Siwon hyung membenciku, Siwon hyung tak suka padaku karena dia takut harta ayah akan jatuh ketanganku. Aku tak menginginkan semua ini hyung. Yang aku inginkan cuma kasih sayang dari Hyung. karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain hyung...ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, Siwon hyung tak ada. Kulihat mobilnya juga tak ada di garasi. Aku lalu duduk dan tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

"Brengsek !..." umpatku.

Yang kutakutkan selama ini ternyata terbukti, ayah memang lebih sayang dengan Heechul, sampai-sampai semua harta jatuh ketangannya, dan aku? Aku tak dapat bagian apapun. Aku ini anak sulung, kenapa tidak diberikan padaku saja.

Aku sangat kesal hari ini, suara musik yang kencang di bar ini pun tak bisa menenangkan suasana hatiku. Aku meneguk habis alcohol yang ada didepanku, aku menggenggam keras gelas yang kupegang, saking kerasnya gelas tersebut kubuat pecah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku merasakan punggungku perih, iya aku ingat, tadi Siwon hyung mencambukku, dan aku tertidur disini.

Aku melihat sekilas kedinding untuk melihat jam, jam 2.30 pagi, pasti Siwon Hyung sudah pulang. Aku mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Siwon hyung.

Benar… Siwon hyung sudah pulang, aku melihat Siwon hyung yang tidur terlelap, dan dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap dan sepatu. Aku tak tega melihatnya tidur seperti itu, aku berjalan mendekatinya, aku menunduk dan melepaskan sepatunya, sangat hati-hati, karena aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur Siwon hyung. Lalu aku memakaikan selimut padanya, agar dia tak kedinginan, aku mengusap lembut wajah Siwon hyung,

"Aku tahu,Siwon hyung tadi memukulku, karena Siwon hyung sedang kesal kan?" bisikku pelan

Aku hendak mencium keningnya, dan aku mencium bau alcohol dari nafasnya, aku tak perduli, aku mendekatkan wajahku dan….

CUP

aku mencium keningnya, "Saranghae Hyung…kau hyungku yang paling baik, aku mencintaimu hyung, didunia ini hanya kau yang aku punya, aku tak punya siapapun selain seorang kakak laki-laki," aku berbisik ditelinganya. Aku tahu dia tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Lalu aku kembali menuju kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, tapi saat aku merebahkan tubuhku punggungku terasa sakit & perih, aku terpaksa tidur dalam keadaan tengkurap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#paginya….**

Aku terbangun dan punggungku semakin terasa perih, aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, saat aku membuka pakaianku, aku melihat kecermin, aku bisa melihat garis biru keunguan di punggung putihku yang dibuat oleh cambukan Siwon hyung tadi malam.

Dan aku terpaksa menggunakan jaket kesekolah nanti, aku ingin Eunhyuk tak curiga dan tak bertanya macam-macam padaku.

Aku hendak ke meja makan dan aku tak menemui Siwon hyung disana. Aku melihat kegarasi, tak ada mobil Siwon hyung, dia pasti sudah pergi kekantor, aku jadi jalan sendiri dech kesekolah…

Tiba-tiba…..

TIN…..TIN…..TIN…

Aku menoleh, Kyuhyun?

"Sedang apa kau Kyuhyun?" tanyaku

"Pertanyaan bodoh, yah tentu saja aku sedang menunggumu, ayo naik.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberi tanda padaku untuk naik ke motornya

"Kau mau mengantarku kesekolah Kyuhyun?"

"Mau naik atau tidak?"

Aku tersenyum senang, tentu aku mau, aku langsung naik dan Kyuhyun langsung melajukan motornya.

**_#Flashback…_**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanya ku setengah berteriak

"Hya Kyuhyun sekali ini saja, " ucap seseorang diseberang sana

"Baik, kali ini saja, awas kau Eunhyuk kalo bisa ada lain kali…"

"OK…"

Eunhyuk lalu menutup pembicaran kami. Apa-apaan coba, aku disuruh mengantar Heechul kesekolah, diakan ada Hyung yang mengantarnya, membosankan.

Aku melajukan motorku kerumah Heechul, setelah sampai aku melihat tak ada mobil yang biasa mengantar Heechul kesekolah, apa Hyung-nya tak mengantarnya?….pikirku

TIN…..TIN…..TIN…

Aku membunyikan klakson motorku saat aku melihat Heechul keluar rumah, dia menoleh..

Kyuhyun?

"Sedang apa kau Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul

"Pertanyaan bodoh, yah tentu saja aku sedang menunggumu, ayo naik.." ucapku sambil memberi tanda padanya untuk naik ke motorku

"Kau mau mengantarku kesekolah Kyuhyun?"

"Mau naik atau tidak?"

Heechul tersenyum senang, dia langsung naik dan akupun langsung melajukan motorku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Disekolah…**

**Heechul POV**

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Eunhyuk berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun pun memperlambat laju motornya dan berhenti tepat didepan Eunhyuk. Aku pun turun dan langsung menyapa Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, kau sedang apa Eunhyuk? Menunggu ku ya?" tanyaku pede

"Tentu sajalah, aku takut nanti Kyuhyun malah membawamu ketempat yang aneh-aneh lagi…" asal Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk, gomawo yah, aku tahu kau kan yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantarku kesekolah, tadi Kyuhyun sudah menceritakannya padaku.." jelasku

"Heheheheh, iya memang aku, dan mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, Kyuhyunlah yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah juga mengantarmu pulang kembali kerumah dengan selamat…" jelas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar . "Kau sakit Heechul? Kenapa kau pakai jaket?" lanjutnya

"Aniyo, Yah sudah, aku masuk kekelas duluan yah, sampai bertemu dikelas nanti, " aku pun masuk kedalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

MWO !

Akupun melotot pada Eunhyuk, ingin sekali kujitak dan kucincang dirinya.

"Aniyo, Yah sudah, aku masuk kekelas duluan yah, sampai bertemu dikelas nanti, " Heechul pun masuk kedalam kelas.

Akupun langsung menarik Eunhyuk.

"Hya, apa-apan kau, kau bilang tadi ditelpon hanya hari ini, kenapa jadi beruntun sampe besok, udah gitu seterusnya lagi, kau pikir aku supir apa?" ucapku kesal

"Aku tadi sudah mau bilang, tapi kau langsung menutupnya, ya sudah, itu berarti salahmu, bukan salahku, heheheh.." jelas Eunhyuk asal

"Hya ! Eunhyuk ..KAU !" aku ingin menjitak kepalanya tapi dengan helm. Kuurungkan niatku karena kulihat ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah jadi serius.

"Kau ingat kejadian kemarin, ? kau ingat apa yang kuceritakan tentang Hyung-nya, ?" ucap Eunhyuk serius

Aku tertegun

"Sekarang yang melindungi Heechul bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kau, kau sudah mau berteman dengannya, berarti kau juga harus mau untuk menjaganya, lindungi dia, kau jangan lupa itu, " lanjut Eunhyuk dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terdiam.

Aku pun sadar dari lamunanku, lalu aku berjalan menuju kelas, dan kulihat Heechul sangat aneh hari ini, kulihat dia sangat hati-hati untuk duduk, seperti menahan rasa sakit, apa dia sakit? Dan benar kata Eunhyuk, kenapa dia memakai jaket hari ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku melemparkan tasku dimeja, dan….

Aaakkhhh … aku meringis kesakitan..punggungku tak bisa diajak kerjasama pagi ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa duduk dengan nyaman, dan sekarang bukan hanya punggungku yang sakit, tapi seluruh badanku juga.

Tenang Heechul, kau harus bisa menahannya sampai pulang nanti, kalo tidak Eunhyuk akan curiga… gumamku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Loch, Kyuhyun kekantin, ngapain?

"Aduh ! Kyuhyun apa-apan sich, sakit nich? " seruku

Apa-apaan sich nich anak, datang-datang langsung menarik tanganku.

Setelah sampai didepan kelas Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan menyuruh ku melihat kedalam kelas.

"Aku mau tanya? Apa Heechul sakit? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada ku yang sedang memperhatikan Heechul

"Mana ku tahu, tapi kupikir dia sakit, dia tak pernah memakai jaket kalo kesekolah, dan baru ini kulihat dia memakainya…" terangku

Memang benar, dari dulu hingga sekarang Heechul tak pernah memakai jaket kesekolah. Dan sekarang dia memakainya. Itu aneh…

"Kau tak perhatikan cara duduknya, sepertinya dia menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya ….mungkin…." jelas Kyuhyun

Aku pun memperhatikannya, dan benar aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil pada Heechul, dia seperti tak merasa nyaman saat duduk, dan wajahnya juga seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Aku langsung menghampiri Heechul dikelas dan…

"Heechul, kau baik-baik saja, apa kau sakit Heechul?" tanyaku

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja, "jawab Heechul sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya

Aku melihat Kyuhyun masuk dan menarik tangan Heechul, aku langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Heechul kekamar mandi.

"Benar kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

Heechul hanya mengangguk, kulihat sepertinya Heechul takut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, Heechul tak apa-apa, jangan buat dia takut !" seruku

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Heechul dan membuka paksa jaket & seragam sekolah Heechul.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat, saat Kyuhyun membuka seragam Heechul, aku melihat banyak garis biru keunguan di punggung Heechul. Aku merabanya dan kulihat Heechul bergeming sedikit.

"Itu yang kau bilang tak apa-apa? hah ?" ucap Kyuhyun

"Heechul, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Apa ini perbuatan Siwon hyung?" tanyaku

Heechul menggeleng

"Heechul, kenapa kau selalu melindungi Siwon hyung, dia jahat Heechul, dia tak pantas jadi hyungmu" seruku

"Eunhyuk, aku menyayanginya, dia hanya sibuk dengan kerjaan jadi dia seperti ini padaku, jangan salahkan dia, aku saja yang manja, kumohon jangan salahkan dia, dia hyungku, dan sampai kapanpun dia tetap hyungku. Ku mohon kau mengerti itu..." jelas Heechul

Aku mencoba menahan amarahku, kutenangkan diriku, aku mengambil napas panjang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita obati lukamu, jika kau diamkan itu bisa jadi luka serius Heechul !," tegasku

Aku dan Kyuhyun membawa Heechul ke ruang kesehatan. Aku mengoleskan obat penahan rasa sakit di punggung Heechul yang bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun,( bc : bagi yg ga ngerti,,seperti orang berpelukan ). Sesekali kulihat Heechul menahan rasa sakitnya, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Siwon hyung bisa setega ini pada Heechul, apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, aku titip Heechul sebentar, aku ingin minta ijin pada wali kelas untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku terdiam, aku tak banyak bicara saat menemani Heechul di UKS. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Heechul pelan

"Hem…" jawabku

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa aku merupakan beban?" Tanya Heechul

Aku kaget, aku tak mengerti kenapa Heechul bertanya seperti ini padaku?

"Apa aku merupakan sebuah penghalang? Apa aku menyusahkan?" lanjut Heechul

"Heechul.." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Heechul menangis, aku tahu, karena aku merasakan bahu ku basah, tidak salah lagi Heechul menangis.

"Heechul…" aku memegang bahunya, menegakkan tubunhya dari sandaran bahuku. "Kau bukan beban, kau bukan penghalang, kau juga tidak menyusahkan. "lanjutku sambil menatap wajahnya

"Tapi, kenapa Siwon hyung tak pernah menyayangiku? Kenapa dia selalu menyakitiku, kenapa dia membenciku? Kenapa Kyuhyun? Aku tak pernah membencinya, aku sangat menyayanginya, karena aku tahu dia masih Hyung-ku, dia masih ada dihadapanku, aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku cuma punya dia, Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul sambil menangis

"Jangan menangis Heechul, lebih baik kau istirahat, karena itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik, araseo?" jelasku

Heechul hanya mengangguk, kurebahkan dia diranjang UKS, kubiarkan dia tidur, kutemani dia sampai dia benar-benar tertidur. Entah kenapa air mataku jatuh. Aku berfikir sejenak, lalu aku langsung mengambil jaketku yang tergeletak di bangku dan pegi keluar. Tapi langkahku tertahan karena Eunhyuk sudah kembali dan dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Heechul?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sedang tidur. Lebih baik kau temani dia, " ucapku

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan.."

"Kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Pokoknya ada urusan.." tegasku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengendarai motorku menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang ingin kuketahui apa alasan dibalik semua ini. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah perusahaan besar. Aku masuk kedalam dan kutemukan Recepsionist didepannya.

"Pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya recepsionist itu

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon pemilik perusahaan ini." Jelasku

"Maaf, Pak Choi sedang ada Meeting dan tak bisa diganggu, apa kau sudah buat janji?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon SEKARANG JUGA! " aku mulai kesal

Recepsionist itu sepertinya takut dengan gertakanku, dia lalu menelpon yang aku tak tahu siapa. Yang pasti aku ingin bertemu dengan Siwon sekarang juga.

"Kau bisa langsung naik keatas, lantai 15." Ucap Recepsionist itu

Aku langsung bergegas ke atas, ke lantai 15. Dan aku mencari dimana ruangannya, aku melihat sebuah papan "CHOI SIWON President Directur" .

Ini dia..gumamku

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku langsung masuk dan kulihat dia tengah memberes-bereskan file.

"Choi Siwon …" panggilku

Dia menoleh.

"Sama sekali tak tahu sopan santun, " sindirnya

"Tak perlu bersikap sopan santun terhadap orang seperti dirimu."

Dia menatapku tajam.

"Siapa kau, cowok yang tak tahu sopan santun, aku tak mengenalmu, dan ada urusan apa kau denganku? "tanyanya

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu pada Heechul, dia kan adikmu. " aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah aku yang bertanya padanya. Kulihat ekspresi kaget diwajahnya saat ku menyebut nama Heechul.

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Huh, jadi dia punya sahabat baru, dan kau berusaha jadi pahlawan dihadapannya?"

Aku benar-benar sangat kesal, tanganku mengepal, aku ingin sekali meninjunya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Dia itu penghalang untukku, menyusahkanku, beban untukku, karena jika dia masih ada, kekayaan ayahku takkan jatuh ketanganku. Sudah paham sekarang.?" Jelas Siwon

Aku teringat pertanyaan Heechul tadi, tanpa pikir lagi aku langsung meninjunya, tepat diwajahnya,mengakibatkan dia jatuh dari duduknya, dan aku menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau tahu, dia itu sangat menyayangimu, dia tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun, walau kau sudah berulang kali menyakitinya, dia takkan marah apalagi kesal, dia terus tersenyum karena dia tahu bahwa dia masih punya seorang hyung. KAU DENGAR ITU CHOI SIWON?" bentakku persis didepan mukanya "Kau…..kau tak pantas disebut sebagai hyung…" lanjutku

"Jangan buang tenagamu hanya untuk menghajarku, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja Heechul, pulang dan lihat apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum sinis

Aku tertegun, aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi yang pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Heechul, pikiranku terfokus pada Heechul, aku beranjak meninggalkannya dan saat aku sampai di depan pintu, aku kembali menoleh padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau harus ingat itu," tegasku padanya

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan Siwon dan bergegas kembali ke sekolah untuk mengetahui keadaan Heechul sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

"Tentu, aku akan senantiasa mengingat namamu, Cho Kyuhyun. " gumamku sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sisi mulutku.

Aku bingung, kenapa mereka bersusah payah demi Heechul, apa bagusnya sich anak itu?

Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku sakit saat dia bilang kalo Heechul menyayangiku walau aku sudah berulang kali menjahatinya. Dia masih menganggapku hyung-nya, untuk sedetik aku sempat berpikir, kalo aku adalah hyung yang jahat, aku memang tak pantas disebut hyung.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk membuat tenang diriku. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku.

"Masuk .." suruhku

"Oh…kau rupanya, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat cara untuk menguasai perusahaan ini?" Tanya Yesung. Yesung adalah orang yang selama ini membantuku untuk menguasai kekayaan Ayahku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku melihat Yesung berfikir, dan dia tersenyum licik.

"Apa kelemahan adikmu?" Tanya Yesung

Aku berpikir sejenak, mengingat apa yang dia takutkan. Ah ! aku ingat

"Dia trauma dengan api, dia akan teriak ketakutan jika melihat api, " terangku

"Aku ada ide, kau gunakan saja ketakutan akan traumanya sebagai senjata kita, "

Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"Dia kan trauma dengan api, kau buat dia terus merasakan trauma itu, buat dia terus melihat api, dan tak lama kemudian dia akan gila, tak mungkin kan orang yang kesehatannya terganggu mendapatkan seluruh kekayaan ini. "jelas Yesung

Aku diam sejenak, dan aku tersenyum, "Kau benar Yesung, kau memang cerdas, "

Yesung tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Heechul, maaf aku tak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Siwon hyung kali ini, gumamku

Aku menatap wajah Heechul yang tertidur, aku mengusap lembut wajahnya, dan itu membuatnya terbangun.

"Eunhyuk…" panggilnya

"Eh… Heechul, kau sudah merasa lebih baik? "tanyaku

Heechul mengangguk tersenyum. Dia lalu bangun dan mengambil seragamnya yang kuletakkan di samping ranjang.

"Kau mau apa Heechul?"

"Aku sudah baikan, kita kekelas yuk, aku tak mau kita tertinggal banyak pelajaran," jelas Heechul

"Tapi kau masih sakit Heechul, sudah kau istirahat saja,"pintaku

"Eunhyuk, jangan selalu memanjakan aku, " keluh Heechul.

"Kemana Kyuhyun?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun…..eh….Kyuhyun pergi katanya ada urusan, gitu dech, " jawabku bingung

Heechul mengembungkan pipinya, "Ya sudah, ayo kita kekelas, " ajak Heechul.

Aku pun menuruti maunya, kami pun pergi dari ruang UKS menuju kelas kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku harus cepat sampai disekolah, apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku terus melajukan motorku, tak berapa lama aku tiba disekolah, aku langsung menuju ruang UKS, saat aku membuka pintu, Heechul dan Eunhyuk tak ada disana,

Tak mungkin, dimana Heechul? Apa yang terjadi dengannya, ucapku dalam hati

Aku berlari menuju kelas, dan saat ku buka pintu kelas,

MWO ! Heechul ?

Aku melihat Heechul sedang mengikuti pelajaran, dia dikelas, bersama Eunhyuk, dan semua siswa melihatku, tentu saja aku masih memakai jaket kulit motorku dan membawa helm.

"Kyuhyun, kau habis darimana?" Tanya Heechul polos

Aku lega karena tak terjadi apapun pada Heechul, aku lalu berjalan kemejaku, untung saja Songsaenim sedang tak dikelas. Jadi dia tak menghukumku.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Eh…oh..dari mana saja boleh, " jawabku cuek

Aku melihat Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya.. Lucu pikirku…tapi….

"Kyuhyun, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku tadi?" Tanya Heechul serius

Ekspresi mukanya sedih dan ketakutan. Pikiranku kacau dan langsung ke Siwon, apa ini ada hubungan dengannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tegang

Heechul mendekatkan tubunhya kemejaku. Dan…

"Apa aja boleh…" jawab Heechul enteng

MWO ! dia mengerjaiku…sial…aku kena perkataanku sendiri…rese banget…

Aku melihat Heechul tertawa, Eunhyuk juga, aku tak marah, aku senang jika kau tertawa Heechul, kau juga Eunhyuk, entah kenapa aku mulai bisa menerima kalian jadi sahabatku. Dan aku harap takkan terjadi apa-apa lagi padamu Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Mimiyeon ::<strong> ini ngasih makan kyucing, bentar lagi bakalan kasih makan kyura-kyura **#AuthorMulaiGila**

**Aegyo Lov3 :: **ehem raja setan ?** #AsahGolok**

**stevanie7227 :: **yah gitu dechh** #AuthorMintaDitabok**

**yolyol :: **NC WonKyu FULL, hahaha aku sudah buatkan tinggal publish** #AuthorBerbahagia**

**Azi CloudYesungiElf :: **maksudnya ?** #**

**Mayahahaha :: **kapan Siwon akan menyayangi Heechul ? hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, biarkan itu terjadi seiring waktu berjalan** #MataBerkacakaca #WajahDiSedihSedihkan **


	5. Chapter 5

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 5**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF tentunya. dan KIM HEECHUL hanya milik SAYA !**

**iya iya gue salah, gue cuma pinjem namanya doank :(**

****~oOo~****

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#2 minggu kemudian**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Aaaakkkhhhh ! " suara teriakan dari seorang siswa terdengar sampai ke tempatku yang sedang olahraga di lap. Basket. Aku melihat Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah teriakan tersebut, akupun ikut berlari bersama Kyuhyun, saat berlari aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan nama seseorang. Ya Heechul, dia menggumamkan nama Heechul. Aku dan Kyuhyun tiba di tempat asal suara teriakan tersebut. Ternyata teriakan tersebut berasal dari kelas kami. Aku takut, aku takut kalo yang kukhawatirkan daritadi itu benar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu dan aku mendapati dirinya tengah menangis di pojok kelas sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Heechul ?" panggil Eunhyuk

Heechul tak menjawab panggilanku.

"Heechul? " aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi dia malah berteriak. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Heechul ini aku Eunhyuk, aku Eunhyuk, aku takkan menyakitimu. " jelasku.

Dia mulai tenang, tapi masih menangis, kurasakan tubuhnya menggigil, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Heechul, apa kau melihat api lagi?" tanyaku.

Heehul tak menjawab, dia kembali menangis, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Sudah 2 minggu. Selama 2 minggu ini Heechul sering sekali melihat api, di rumah, dijalan dan sekarang di sekolah, ini tak mungkin kebetulan.

"Lebih baik, biarkan dia istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Ucap Kyuhyun

Aku mengangguk, aku membawa Heechul menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku membiarkannya tertidur pulas disana.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau pikir ini kebetulan? " tanyaku pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Jika terus seperti ini, kesehatan Heechul bisa terganggu, dia tak bisa dihadapkan dengan traumanya terus-terusan. Aku tak mau Heechul terjadi apa-apa." Lanjutku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tahu Eunhyuk, aku juga tak ingin terjadi apapun pada Heechul, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan Siwon. Kenapa? Yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena masalah harta Siwon sampai setega itu, itu tak mungkin. Pasti ada alasan lain, atau dia diperalat seseorang? Akh ! aku bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Akh…! Kepalaku sakit, mataku perih. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan aku langsung tahu dimana tempat ini, karena sudah terlalu sering selama 2 minggu aku selalu berakhir di ruang ini.

Aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, mereka terlihat sangat cemas, pasti mereka mengkhawatirkan aku. Mianhae, aku selalu menyusahkan kalian.

"Eunhyuk…" panggilku

Eunhyuk menoleh. Dia lalu menghampiriku.

"Heechul, kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang saja, aku ingin istirahat dirumah, aku hanya ingin ditemani Siwon Hyung, " ucapku

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terlihat kaget. Aku tahu pasti ucapanku barusan membuat mereka tak setuju.

"Tapi Heechul,…."

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang, aku mau bertemu dengan Siwon Hyung…" tegasku memotong kata-kata Eunhyuk barusan

Eunhyuk pun mengalah, dia mengijinkan ku untuk pulang, dan Eunhyuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarku pulang, aku menolak. Aku ingin pulang sendiri, tapi Eunhyuk tetap memaksa, aku menyerah, akhirnya aku bersedia diantar oleh Kyuhyun.

Aku sampai dirumah, Kyuhyun mengantarku dan berhenti didepan gerbang rumahku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan aku merasa tatapan Kyuhyun tak seperti biasanya, tatapannya terlihat bahwa dia sangat cemas. Apa dia mencemaskanku? Tapi apa alasannya? Kulihat di sudah melajukan motornya pergi dari rumahku. Aku membuka pintu , tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulutku dan aku diseret paksa untuk masuk kedalam Van mereka. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi orang yang membekap mulutku terlalu kuat, mataku ditutup dan mulutku masih dibekap olehnya, tapi siapa? Aku merasa tak pernah punya musuh...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dibawa entah kemana, tapi yang pasti mereka tak ingin aku mengetahuinya, kurasakan Van yang kunaiki memperlambat jalannya, itu tandanya tujuannya sudah sampai, mereka memaksaku untuk turun dan mereka mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur dilantai, mereka membuka penutup mataku. Dan aku bisa melihat kemana mereka membawaku dan siapa mereka. Mereka membawaku ke sebuah gudang yang sudah tak dipergunakan lagi. Dan tidak salah satupun dari mereka ku kenal. Lalu mereka mengambil sesuatu dari balik peti-peti yang ada disana.

Itu bensin !

Ya itu bensin, dan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan dengan bensin-bensin itu. Mereka menyiramkannya disekelilingku, jauh disekelilingku, kalo mereka berniat membakarku hidup-hidup kenapa mereka menyiramnya jauh dari tempatku?

Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang pernah kulihat, atau mungkin pernah kukenal...

YESUNG ?

Yesung ? Untuk apa dia kemari? Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas-nya,

Itu korek api !

"Yesung ? Apa maksud semua ini ? " tanyaku tak percaya

"Kau masih tak mengerti juga? Semua yang telah terjadi pada dirimu selama 2 minggu ini adalah perbuatanku dan juga Hyungmu, Siwon…" jelasnya

"Tak mungkin, aku tahu Siwon hyung tak mungkin melakukan itu padaku, " seruku

"Heechul, tak usah munafik, kau membencinya? Dia kan selalu menyakitimu? "

"Aku tak pernah membencinya, walau dia sering menjahatiku, aku tak pernah membencinya, TAK PERNAH ! KAU DENGAR ITU ?"

"Heh…pantas saja dia selalu setengah-setengah jika kusuruh untuk menyakitimu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_#flashback_

"Siwon, kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusarankan kemarin?" Tanya Yesung

"Apa menurutmu tindakan itu tak berbahaya, ini bermasalah dengan kejiwaan, kau mau buat Heechul gila dengan mengingatkannya terus akan traumanya?" Tanya Siwon tak setuju

"Pertanyaanmu seperti kau tidak membencinya? Atau kau sudah tak ingin kekayaan Ayahmu lagi?"

"Aku….." kata-kata Siwon terhenti.. Dia bimbang antara tujuannya dan perasaanya saat ini.

Ini semua karena anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kata-katanya waktu itu membuat hatiku sampai sekarang masih sakit….ucap Siwon dalam hati

"Aku…..Aku tentu masih menginginkan harta ayahku, tapi tak bisakah kita gunakan cara lain?" pinta Siwon

"Bisa…baiklah kita gunakan cara lain.." jawab Yesung

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. "ucap Siwon sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yesung

Iya, kita gunakan cara lain Siwon, mari kita gunakan caraku…..gumam Yesung

_#flashback END_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, selama ini Siwon hyung diperalat oleh dia, tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?kenapa Yesung ? "tanyaku

"Sebenarnya memang dari dulu Siwon tak menyukaimu, jadi aku tinggal menghasutnya saja, untuk lebih membencimu, sekarang Siwon berada dibawah kendaliku, dan setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan kekayaan Ayahnya, dia kutendang keluar dari perusahaannya sendiri "jelas Yesung

"Tapi kenapa kau pergunakan Siwon hyung untuk nafsu hartamu?"

"Karena Ayahmu selalu membanding-bandingkan hasil kerjaku dengannya, aku sudah lama mengabdi pada perusahaan ayahmu jauh sebelum dia, harusnya aku yang mendapatkan jabatan President Directur bukan dia, dan kudengar dia tak menyukaimu, karena kau sangat suka cari perhatian kedua orang tuamu, jadi dia merasa tak diperhatikan lagi, dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan kupikir dia bisa jadi senjataku buat mendapatkan perusahaan ini, kubilang padanya bahwa kau akan jadi penghalang buatnya, penghalang untuk mendapatkan harta ayahnya, pertama dia menolak, dia bilang Heechul tak mungkin seperti itu, walau Heechul tukang cari perhatian tapi kalo untuk masalah harta dia tak mau ikut campur, itu yang Siwon bilang, tapi saat ku bilang bahwa suatu saat nanti, harta ini akan jatuh ketangan Heechul bukan kepadanya, dan aku mengaitkan semua ini dengan kematian kedua orangtuamu, semua ini karena kau, dan dia langsung percaya, itu terbuktikan harta ayahmu sekarang jatuh ketanganmu bukan ketangannya, awalnya aku merasa kesulitan, karena bukan Siwonlah yang mendapatkan harta ayahmu, tapi saat kupikir kau mau melakukan apapun demi Hyungmu, ku buat dia memaksamu untuk melakukannya, dan sekarang niatnya setengah-setengah karena sikap baik hatimu itu.." jelas Yesung panjang lebar

"Dan...jika Siwon menyayangimu, Siwon akan semakin diinjak-injak olehmu, jadi aku memperingatkannya agar tidak menyayangimu, itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah menyayangimu, bagaimana? aku berhasil kan ?" jelas Yesung . "Dan aku juga membawa ini, kau harus menandatanganinya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah Surat Kuasa, pertanda bahwa kau telah sepenuhnya menyerahkan semua harta Ayahmu ke Siwon, " jelas Yesung

"KAU JAHAT ! Siwon hyung akan tahu semua ini.." aku bergegas pergi dari sana, tapi tiba-tiba Yesung hyung menarik tanganku dan menjatuhkan ku kelantai. Dia lalu menyalakan korek api yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memberitahu Siwon, karena kau tak lama lagi akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan 13 tahun lalu. " ucap Yesung

13 tahun lalu? Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa kedua orangtuaku dan juga aku, sejak saat itu aku trauma dengan api, karena aku melihat jelas bagaimana kedua orangtuaku terbakar didalam mobil hingga mereka mati.

Yesung hyung membuang korek api yang masih menyala ke tempat dimana anak buahnya tadi menyiram bensin, dan dengan sekejap api menjalar kemana-mana, aku kembali teringat kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku mulai berteriak, aku tak bisa melihat api, aku tak mau melihat api, Siwon Hyung tolong aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku. Aku menangis sambil berteriak ketakutan, aku tak mau melihat api, Siwon hyung, yah hanya Siwon Hyung yang bisa kuingat saat ini, aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya, SIWON HYUNG !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

DEGH !

_Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati. Siwon tengah menunggu Yesung untuk meminta Heechul menandatangani Surat Kuasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita pergi !" suruh Yesung kepada semua anak buahnya

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon kepada Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia tak mau menandatanganinya, dia tak mau menyerahkan semua hartanya padamu, " jelas Yesung bohong. "Sudah, kita pergi saja, masih ada besok kan?" ajak yesung

"Lalu apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon

"Ne? Siwon apa yang ada dipikiranmu? kau bertanya akan keadaannya?" sindir Yesung

"Ani, karena jika dia terjadi sesuatu aku yang akan di interogasi oleh Pengacara Kim,"

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita pikirkan rencana berikutnya," ucap Yesung sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

Siwon hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hya ! Siwon, apa yang kau lamunkan? kenapa tidak jalan, ayo pergi dari sini" ucap Yesung

Siwon masih diam, entah kenapa Siwon merasa tidak ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang dan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Siwon ! hya ! SIWON !" seru Yesung dan itu membuat Siwon sadar dari lamunannya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? ayo jalan !" suruh Yesung

Saat Siwon hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tiba-tiba...

"SIWON HYUNG !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>stevanie7227 :: iya ini udah update kok #plakplok . jangan tabokin saya, bagaimana kalo lempari saya uang ~^^<strong>

**Mimiyeon :: maafkan akuuu... #NangisDeres . Kyupu Kyupu ? jenis baru ...**

**fckmeYeChul :: gomawo :)**

**yolyol :: sama author ajah sakit hati liat chul dicambuk..nae yeobo **

**Azi CloudYesungiElf :: ? ok dech, apa aja bolehhh**

**Aegyo Lov3 :: nodongin samurai, bang kuda mah maunya ditodong sama cintaku #puke**

**RyeoViieKyuu :: kapan Siwon tobat ? biar waktu yang menjawabnya #FTVAbissss**

**Mayahahaha :: saya semangat karena Heechul disamping saya (?) , kenapa yesung jahat ? kita tanya kepada yang berhak (?).**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 6**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF tentunya. dan KIM HEECHUL hanya milik SAYA !**

**iya iya gue salah, gue cuma pinjem namanya doank :(**

****~oOo~****

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Tuch kan, aku lupa beri tahu Heechul, kalo besok aku tak bisa mengantarnya kesekolah, balik lagi kan? Menyusahkan banget sich….

Aku kemudian berbalik arah kembali ke rumah Heechul. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat sebuah Van hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah Heechul, dan salah seorang dari mereka keluar mobil dan menarik Heechul paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Gawat ! Heechul ! Aku langsung menelpon Eunhyuk untuk memberitahu hal ini.

"Yoboseyo, Eunhyuk, gawat, Heechul….."

"Heechul kenapa? Dia melihat api lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Bukan dan ini lebih gawat dari api, Heechul diculik, aku tak tahu siapa, aku akan mengikuti mereka, kukabari kau nanti. "

"Hya…Kyuhyun…."

Belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara aku sudah mematikan teleponnya. Aku langsung menyalakan motorku dan mengikuti Van hitam itu.

Tak berapa lama Van itu berhenti dan mereka membawa Heechul ke sebuah gudang. Aku menelpon Eunhyuk.

"Aku sekarang berada di depan sebuah gudang, di jalan 909 Gyeongsang Selatan.." jelasku

"Baik, aku akan kesana dalam waktu 30 detik.." ucap Eunhyuk

"Ne?"

"Maksudku, 10 menit 30 detik" ralat Eunhyuk

Aku menutup pembicaraanku dengan Eunhyuk. Aku mengamati mereka dari luar, sambil menunggu Eunhyuk. Aku melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil sedan warna hitam, dia memakai jas, sangat rapi, aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa,dimana ya? Ucapku dalam hati

Dan yang dimobil adalah….SIWON?

Akh… jadi dia yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk menculik Heechul, tapi kenapa? Kalau dia ingin menyakiti Heechul kan bisa dirumah, ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi kenapa dia tak ikut masuk bersama pria tadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 10 menit aku menunggu diluar, apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul didalam? Aduh …Eunhyuk lama banget lagi, katanya 10 menit ini udah 10 menit belum datang juga.

ASAP?

Aku melihat asap keluar dari celah celah dinding gudang, jangan-jangan…. API…!

Heechul..! Aku memberanikan diriku untuk masuk kedalam tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku….

EUNHYUK?

Terlihat jelas raut wajah Eunhyuk sangat ketakutan, aku tahu dia sangat cemas dengan Heechul. Aku memberitahunya tentang yang kulihat tadi, dan juga Siwon yang ada didalam mobil. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat kesal, dia ingin menghampiri Siwon tapi kutahan, karena tujuan utama bukan Siwon tapi untuk Heechul. Aku melihat pria yang tadi bersama Siwon sudah keluar dari gudang, bersamaan dengan itu aku mendengar teriakan…itu teriakan Heechul, aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam gudang, dan benar gudang tersebut sudah dikepung oleh api. Aku berteriak memanggil Heechul, tapi yang kudengar hanya teriakannya, aku tak bisa melihatnya karena terlalu banyak asap disini. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik tanganku dan…..itu Heechul…

Aku langsung menghampirinya, dia terlihat pucat, aku menggendongnya keluar, tubuhnya sangat menggigil, dia pasti sangat ketakutan.

Saat kami tiba diluar, Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Heechul, tapi Heechul menggumamkan kata tak jelas, yang kudengar hanya nama Siwon yang disebutnya.

"Ini ulah Siwon hyung kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk . "Aku harap kali ini kau jangan membelanya, " lanjut Eunhyuk sambil berdiri. Saat Eunhyuk ingin pergi mengejar Siwon, Heechul langsung menahan Eunhyuk dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Heechul…..kau masih membelanya?" Tanya ku

"Bukan….bukan Siwon hyung…..bukan Siwon hyung…..semua ini bukan Siwon hyung…..bukan Siwon hyung….bukan dia….." racau Heechul sambil masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin bertemu Siwon hyung, aku tahu dia sayang padaku, dia tak membenciku…" lanjut Heechul.

Kulihat Heechul berlari mengejar Siwon.

"SIWON HYUNG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"SIWON HYUNG!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Aku melihat dia sedang berbicara pada Yesung hyung, pasti Yesung hyung sedang berbicara kebohongan pada Siwon hyung.

"SIWON HYUNG !" aku berteriak sekali lagi, dan Siwon hyung menoleh padaku.

Siwon hyung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Siwon hyung, aku ingin kau mengucapkan 1 kata untukku, aku ingin kau mengucapkan "SARANGHAE" untukku, aku tak menginginkan apapun hyung, hyung boleh ambil semuanya, tapi ucapkan kata itu untukku, 1 kali saja, hyung…..aku mohon ucapkan "SARANGHAE" untukku….." ucapku . Aku berjalan maju untuk menghampirinya. Siwon hyung sama sekali tak bergeming, dia hanya menatapku malas.

"HEECHUL !"

Aku mendengar Eunhyuk berteriak memanggilku. Aku tak menghiraukannya, aku tetap berjalan maju menghampiri Siwon hyung.

"Siwon hyung, ku mohon hanya 1 kata, "SARANGHAE" ….hyung, ucapkan itu untukku hyung…. Ku mohon.."

Eunhyuk tetap berteriak memanggil namaku, aku tak perduli, aku tahu aku sedang berada di tengah jalan, aku tak perduli jika aku memang harus mati disini, asalkan Siwon hyung ucapkan kata itu, aku bahagia…sangat bahagia…

"HEEEECHUUUULLLL AWAS !"

Aku merasakan sebuah benda berat menghantamku, aku terpental, kepalaku pusing, hidung dan mulutku mengeluarkan darah, samar-samar aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menghampiriku.

Nafasku sesak, "Saranghae….hyung " itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang dan….

"HEEEECHUUUULLLL AWAS !"

Mobil itu menabrak Heechul, Heechul terpental. Dari hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Heechul….bertahanlah….Heechul…."

Aku bingung, kenapa Heechul sampai seperti ini,

"Kyuhyun panggil ambulans, CEPAT !" seruku pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar bentakan ku.

Aku melihat Siwon hanya diam, diotaknya tak ada sedikitpun apa rasa takut kehilangan, dia diam saja melihat Heechul. Aku berniat menghajarnya tapi…..

BUGH !

Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sudah menghajar Siwon duluan.

"Kau…..Kau brengsek…, kau tak lihat ? kau tak dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi…dia masih bilang saranghae padamu walau kau sudah menjahatinya berulang kali…"

Siwon hyung hanya terdiam. Dia benar-benar tak punya hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#di Rumah Sakit**

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, sudah hamper 2 jam Heechul di ruang ICU. Tapi, dokter juga belum keluar. Lalu pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan dokter pun keluar, Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana? Heechul bisa selamat kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk cemas

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, kita butuh donor darah yang bergolongan darah AB, " jelas Dokter

"Apa disini tidak tersedia Dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Maaf, untuk saat ini, persediaan darah AB habis." ucap Dokter

"Siwon…ya…Siwon pasti punya gol darah yg sama dengan Heechul..ya kan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Percuma,,,,dia takkan mau mendonorkan darahnya, dia bukan hyung-nya Heechul, " terang Eunhyuk

BUGH !

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kau belum puas untuk menyakiti Heechul, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang baru saja datang.

Siwon hanya terdiam, dia tak melawan ataupun membalas pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar2 tak punya hati Siwon, apa salah Heechul padamu? Apa karena harta? Kenapa kau sampai setega itu menyakiti Heechul? KENAPA KAU BISA SAMPAI MENCULIKNYA DAN MENGURUNGNYA DI GUDANG YANG PENUH DENGAN API? Kau sengaja kan? Kau ingin membuat mental Heechul terganggu? IYA KAN? JAWAB SIWON !" bentak Kyuhyun

Siwon hanya diam, matanya membulat mendengar hal yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak melakukannya.," ucap Siwon

"Mwo? Kau bilang kau tak melakukannya? Kalau bukan kau siapa? Memangnya siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu selain kau?" jelas Kyuhyun

Siwon mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Siwon sama sekali tak merasa kalau dia menculik Heechul dan mengurungnya di gudang yang penuh dengan api. Yesung bilang, kalau Heechul datang dengan sukarela dan menolak untuk tanda tangan Surat Kuasa. Yesung tidak bilang kalau Heechul dia culik. Yesung ! apa ini semua perbuatanmu?...Batin Siwon

Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang masih emosi karena kejadian tadi. Siwon menuju kantornya, dia menemui Yesung untuk minta kejelasan dari semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK !

Siwon membuka pintu dengan paksa, dia tak perduli kalau Yesung akan kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Yesung..kau bilang kita bisa pergunakan cara lain untuk membuat Heechul menyerahkan hartanya, tapi kenapa kau masih pergunakan kelemahan akan traumanya, " seru Siwon.

"Kita memang menggunakan cara lain, yaitu dengan caraku. " jelas Yesung

"Jadi, kau menculiknya? Mengurungnya di gudang dengan api? " Tanya Siwon

"Ya, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Siwon, kau menginginkan perusahaan ini kan?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi, yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya Heechul, kau hampir membunuhnya, KAU TAHU ITU !" bentak Siwon

"Itu bagian dari rencanaku, dan kurasa sekarang berhasil." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum licik

BUGH !

Siwon meninju Yesung dan membuat Yesung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Siwon menarik kerah baju Yesung. "Kau? Apa maksud semua ini Yesung?"

"Intinya, aku menginginkan jabatanmu dan juga perusahaan ini, puas ?"

BUGH !

Siwon meninju wajah Yesung untuk kedua kalinya, dan sukses membuat Yesung mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Heh, jangan buang tenagamu untuk menghajarku, lebih baik kau khawatirkan Heechulmu itu, kurasa sekarang dia sudah mati,"

Siwon terdiam, dia lalu bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Siwon menuju ruang ICU, ruang dimana Heechul dirawat. Dari balik jendela dia bisa melihat, tubuh Heechul yang lemah dan dipenuhi dengan selang infuse.

"Mianhae…" gumam Siwon

"Kau ? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin mencelakainya ? HAH?" seru Eunhyuk melihat Siwon yang berdiri didepan ruang ICU sambil melihat Heechul dari balik jendela.

Siwon menoleh, dan saat Eunhyuk ingin melayangkan tinjunya , Kyuhyun menahannya,

"Sudah , jangan kau kotori tanganmu," ucap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Untuk apa kau kesini lagi? Ada perlu apa? " lanjut Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne? kau bertanya keadaan Heechul? Jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkannya,?" ejek Eunhyuk

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Kau ingin tahu keadaannya? Setelah kau melukainya sekarang kau bertanya bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Kubilang BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA?" bentak Siwon

Kyuhyun kaget dengan bentakan Siwon barusan, dia bisa melihat dimata Siwon bahwa tatapan Siwon kali ini benar-benar panik dan cemas, dia tak bohong, dia memang mengkhawarirkan keadaan Heechul….batin Kyuhyun

"Heechul…kekurangan banyak darah, dan dia butuh donor darah gol darah AB, "jelas Kyuhyun

Siwon hanya terdiam, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan Dokter, Dokter tersebut pun kaget dengan kedatangan pria tersebut,

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Dokter kepada pria itu

"Apa pasien yang di ruang ICU membutuhkan donor darah AB?" Tanya pria itu

"Iya, benar," jawab Dokter

"Kau bisa ambil darahku, gol darahku juga AB,"

"Maaf, tapi kau siapanya pasien?" Tanya Dokter

"Aku…Aku Hyung-nya.." jawab pria itu yang tak lain ialah Siwon

"Baik, kau bisa ikut aku ke ruang Lab, untuk memeriksa darahmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, untuk menebus kekeliruanku dan keegoisanku selama ini. Mianhae Heechul….Mianhae…

Setelah selesai dengan donor darahku, aku kembali untuk melihat keadaan Heechul. Aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tertidur di bangku depan ruang ICU. Aku masuk kedalam ruang ICU, aku bisa melihat jelas kondisi Heechul sekarang.

"Mianhae Heechul, Mianhae…aku memang bukan Hyung yang baik, hanya karena sebuah hasutan aku membencimu, mianhae…." Ucapku sambil menangis

Aku ingat, dari kecil Heechul selalu saja mengucapkan kata SARANGHAE untukku, dia tak pernah lupa ucapkan kata itu, tapi aku, aku sama sekali tak pernah membalas ucapannya 1 kali saja, tak pernah….aku tahu dia pasti mengharapkan jawaban dariku, tapi aku tak pernah menjawabnya, bahkan sampai dia hampir terluka pun aku tak menjawabnya, Hyung macam apa aku ini.

_#flashback_

_"Hyung, nanti kalo aku pulang dari jalan-jalan sekolah, aku akan bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak buat Hyung, " ucap Heechul_

_"Cih, cari perhatian…."_

_"Hyung, aku jalan dulu yah, Saranghae Hyung…." Ucap Heechul_

_Siwon hanya diam, menoleh pun tidak._

######

_"Hyung sudah makan? Aku bawa kimchi loh Hyung, ayo kita makan bersama?" ajak Heechul_

_Siwon lalu pergi dari meja makan dan masuk kekamarnya._

_"Hyung sudah mau tidur?. yah sudah, aku akan buatkan lagi untuk besok pagi, Saranghae Hyung." Seru Heechul_

######

_"Hyung, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kesekolah, " ucap Heechul sambil turun dari mobil_

_Siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Heechul_

_"Saranghae...hyung..." seru Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya_

######

_"Siwon hyung, aku ingin kau mengucapkan 1 kata untukku, aku ingin kau mengucapkan "SARANGHAE" untukku, aku tak menginginkan apapun hyung, hyung boleh ambil semuanya, tapi ucapkan kata itu untukku, 1 kali saja, hyung…..aku mohon ucapkan "SARANGHAE" untukku….." ucap Heechul sambil menangis terisak._

_"Siwon hyung, ku mohon hanya 1 kata, "SARANGHAE" ….hyung, ucapkan itu untukku hyung…. Ku mohon.."_

######

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_"Saranghae hyung..."_

_#flasback END_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

"Selama ini kau sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan SARANGHAE untukku Heehcul, aku sama sekali tak bisa membalasnya, kau ingin aku membalasnya kan? Maka dari itu, kau harus sadar Heechul, kau harus bangun, kau bilang kau ingin aku mengucapkan kata itu, kau harus bangun Heechul, harus…." Ucapku sambil menangis terisak, aku mengenggam tangannya berharap ada respon darinya. Tapi tangannya tak bergerak. Aku menangis, aku sangat menyesal, aku lebih senang saat aku membencimu karena kau tukang cari perhatian, tapi tidak dalam hal harta, aku benar-benar minta maaf Heechul,

"Ku mohon sadarlah, aku akan bilang kata itu untukmu. Heechul bangunlah…."

Aku terus menangis, aku tahu walau tangisku tak bisa mengubah semuanya, tapi aku hanya ingin Heechul tahu aku tak pernah benar-benar membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Siwon masih menangis didalam, dia tak tahu bahwa ada 2 orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau yakin dia tak pura-pura Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku yakin, dia benar-benar sudah menyadari kesalahannya, kita biarkan saja mereka, ayo Eunhyuk, lebih baik kita cari makan untuk mereka." Ajak Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>fckmeYeChul :: saya juga makin penasaran dengan FF ini (?)<strong>

**Azi CloudYesungiElf :: iya...bagian ini CHAP 9 bener banget #chukka**

**yolyol :: ini udah panjang kok =_="**

**stevanie7227 :: aku maunya dilemparin duit sekarang T_T**

**RyeoViieKyuu :: tobatan nasuha si siwon, hahahaha KYUHYUN kau membuat seseorang tobat ! #terekpaketoa**

**Mimiyeon :: hwaiting :) #apacoba**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF Saranghae Hyung ... Chap 7 (ending)**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF tentunya. dan KIM HEECHUL hanya milik SAYA !**

**iya iya gue salah, gue cuma pinjem namanya doank :(**

****~oOo~****

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#3 Hari kemudian…**

**Heechul POV**

Aku sadar dari komaku selama 3 hari, aku senang aku bisa sembuh, berarti aku bisa melihat Siwon hyung lagi. Dan aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini, bau Rumah Sakit tidak enak.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Masuk !" seruku

Lalu masuklah 2 orang pria yang selama ini selalu ada disampingku.

"Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, " sapaku

"Hay…bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Sudah baikan kok, hanya masih sedikit pusing" jawabku

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Aku, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk ! "seruku

Seorang pria masuk, aku tak tahu harus apa, saat melihatnya perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara senang, sedih, gembira, yang pasti aku mengharapkannya datang.

"Siwon hyung…?" sapaku pelan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk ! "seru Heechul

Seorang pria masuk, ekspresi wajah Heechul berubah melihat pria itu, seolah-olah Heechul memang mengharapkan pria itu datang.

"Siwon hyung…?" sapa Heechul pelan

Siwon hanya diam, dia lalu maju menghampiri Heechul. Kyuhyun memberi tanda pada Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Eunhyuk mengangguk, dia lalu keluar dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang di ruangan itu tinggal Heechul dan Siwon saja. "Hyung…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, Hyung tak usah khawatir, " ucap Heechul

"Ini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." Siwon lalu mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah yang dia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebuah boneka, boneka beruang berukuran besar warna PINK, dengan bantal hati warna MERAH ditengahnya. Sebenarnya boneka itu harusnya sudah ketahuan sejak Siwon masuk tadi, hanya saja Heechul tak memperhatikannya, dia terfokus pada wajah Hyungnya.

Siwon memberikan boneka tersebut ke Heechul, Heechul menerimanya dengan senang, Heechul memeluk boneka tersebut, matanya mungkin sudah panas menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh daritadi.

"Hyung…gomawo" ucap Heechul

"Heechul…mianhae, mianhae…" ucap Siwon dengan wajah tertunduk

"Hyung…untuk apa? Hyung tak pernah punya salah apapun padaku, jadi kenapa harus minta maaf, " jelas Heechul sambil masih memeluk bonekanya

"Banyak, salah Hyung banyak padamu Heechul, aku tak pantas disebut sebagai Hyung, " ucap Siwon terisak.

"Hyung, kita lupakan saja yah, sekarang aku lebih mencintai Hyung, jadi, kita mulai dari awal lagi saja, ya?" terang Heechul

Siwon mendongak, dia menatap wajah Heechul, selama ini dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa Heechul mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Heechul…. SARANGHAE !" ucap Siwon

Ucapan Siwon barusan membuat Heechul kaget, hatinya sangat senang mendengar kata itu.

"Hyung? Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi hyung? Kau mengucapkannya didepanku hyung?" pinta Heechul sambil menangis

"SARANGHAE…SARANGHAE…..SARANGHAE HEECHUL " ucap Siwon lebih jelas

Heechul benar-benar senang, dia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan, walau hanya 1 kata, tapi Heechul percaya, kalau kata itu bisa mengubah sifat seseorang. Dan Heechul benar, karena 1 kata Siwon berubah.

Siwon lalu memeluk Heechul, sangat erat

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu mengucapkan kata itu Heechul, selalu, sampai aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu lagi, aku janji, karena aku adalah Hyungmu, " jelas Siwon

Heechul hanya mengangguk, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia sangat senang, dia berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

NADO SARANGHAEYO SIWON HYUNG…batin Heechul

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Eunhyuk

"Ne?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan…"

"Yesung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Aku dan Siwon sudah melaporkannya ke polisi dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan penipuan, dia dipenjara 15 tahun, Siwon yang menjadi saksi." Terang Kyuhyun

"Jadi, semua selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#2 bulan kemudian**

**Heechul POV**

"Hya…Eunhyuk ! bisa tidak hentikan makanmu, itu kan buat Siwon hyung, kalau habis kucincang kau" seruku karena kue yang kubuat selalu dimakan oleh Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 sahabatnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun Siwon hyung, aku ingin membuat surprise untuknya. Dan kuharap dia menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Aku pulang !" seru Siwon saat memasuki rumah.

Aneh…kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab…..batin Siwon

"Heechul…kau didalam? Turunlah, Hyung bawa jjangmyeon kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan !" seru Siwon. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban

Tiba-tiba….

"Aaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhhh !" suara teriakan mengagetkan Siwon, dia kenal dengan suara itu, Siwon lalu mencari dimana teriakan tersebut.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar dan…

"Heechul?"

Siwon menemukan Heechul tengah ketakutan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Heechul, kau kenapa? Apa kau melihat api?" Tanya Siwon. "Sudah jangan takut, ada hyung, sudah tenanglah, jangan takut lagi, " lanjut Siwon sambil memeluk dan mengusap-usap lembut kepala Heechul

Tapi, Heechul malah tersenyum, dan dia tertawa.

"Hehehhehehe, "

Siwon yang heran karena Heechul tertawa, langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau tertawa Heechul? Kau tidak tahu apa? Hyung mengkhawatirkanmu, " jelas Siwon

Heechul masih tertawa, lalu …..

SURPRISE ! seru Heechul, dan bersaman dengan itu, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyian mereka sambil membawa sebuah kue tanpa lilin diatasnya.

"Saengil chukkae Hyung, mianhae kalo aku tadi sempat membuatmu khawatir," ucap Heechul

"Heechul, tak apa, hyung tadi hanya panik saja mendengar teriakanmu, "

"Hyung, maaf yah, kuenya tak pake lilin, habis aku tak bisa menyalakannya hyung, mianhae…" ucap Heechul

"Gwenchana, lebih baik seperti itu kan? Hyung tak mau hanya karena sebuah lilin kau jadi ingat lagi trauma mu, "

Siwon lalu memeluk Heechul.

"Hyung, kita potong kuenya, " ajak Heechul yang dibalas dengan anggukan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Heechul yang kini tertidur pulas dipaha Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan wajah polos Heechul. Dia sangat menyesal kenapa dia bisa begitu tega kepada adik kecilnya ini.

Maafkan Hyung, hyung sangat menyesal, hyung janji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, hyung tak akan menyakitimu lagi, dan hyung akan selaluu ucapkan kata itu, SARANGHAE HEECHUL, hyung janji,..…gumam Siwon

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, "Hyung…kau belum tidur? Tidurlah, supaya besok hyung tak kesiangan dan kelelahan, " ucap Heechul pelan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, "

"Hyung…" panggil Heechul

"Hem?"

"Saranghae…" ucap Heechul

"Nado…Nado Saranghaeyo.." balas Siwon

Heechul pun tersenyum dan dia kembali tidur. Siwon meneteskan air matanya, "Saranghae Heechul…..Saranghae…." gumam Siwon sambil mengecup kening Heechul.

Dan Siwon pun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokan paginya**

"Hyung, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku kesekolah " ucap Heechul

"Ye, yah sudah sana, masuk, nanti kau telat lagi."

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Heechul

"Ne. "

"Siwon hyung !" seru Heechul

Siwon menoleh

"Saranghae..!"

"Nado…saranghaeyo.." balas Siwon

"Hya ! Kyuhyun, kau menangis?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Mereka sedang memperhatikan Heechul dan Siwon hyung yang makin akrab saja.

"Ani, !" elak Kyuhyun

"Jangan bohong, kalau kuperhatikan yah, semenjak kau berteman dengan Heechul dan juga aku, kau berubah sedikit lebih sensitive, kau sadar tidak?"

"Ah, Mwoya ? ah sudahlah " Kyuhyun hendak pergi tapi tak jadi karena Heechul memanggil mereka.

"Eunhyuk…Kyuhyun…Annyeong…" sapa Heechul

"Annyeong.." jawab Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Hya, Heechul kau tahu tidak, keajaiban telah datang, tadi Kyuhyun itu menangis melihat keakraban mu dengan Siwon hyung, "jelas Eunhyuk

"Sincha?"

"Ye, iya kan Kyuhyun "

"Aniyo, Eunhyuk bohong, kau jangan percaya dengannya, "

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau menangis juga tak apa-apa, berarti kau punya perasaan, " terang Heechul

"Jadi menurutmu, aku tak punya perasaan, begitu?"

"Memang iya, " asal Eunhyuk

"MWO? "

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir,

"Yah sudah ayo kita kekelas, "ajak Heechul sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

PLETAK !

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tak terima langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari setelah menjitak kepalanya, yah akhirnya mereka saling kejar-kejaran. Heechul hanya tertawa sekaligus heran melihat tingkah ke-2 sahabatnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Heechul, mulai sekarang aku berjanji, aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan Tuhan padaku untuk bisa lebih mencintaimu. Saranghae Heechul..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku senang bisa mengenal Heechul, mengenal Kyuhyun, walau Kyuhyun terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia sangat dewasa, dia selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya percaya padanya. Heechul memang tak salah, kau memang baik Kyuhyun, sangat baik, aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena aku punya 2 sahabat seperti kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Pertama kali bertemu dengan mu Heechul, jujur aku tak suka, karena kau Pretty Boy, tapi karena sikap pantang menyerahmu itu membuatku berubah pikiran. Kau menarik Heechul, sangat menarik, aku benar-benar tak menyangka, kalau pria seceria dirimu punya masalah yang sangat melukai hatimu, mungkin kalau aku jadi kau aku bisa bunuh diri. Tapi kau tidak, kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa, rasa sayangmu kepada hyungmu walau dia sudah berulang kali menjahatimu telah membuatku sadar, bahwa cinta bisa mengubah segalanya. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menjadi temanku, Heechul, Eunhyuk, gomawo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku senang Siwon hyung sudah berubah, dia lebih sayang padaku, dan juga lebih sering mengucapkan Saranghae didepanku, aku senang sekali, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun juga tak dingin lagi kepadaku, kurasa dia sudah bisa menerima ku jadi temannya, walau juteknya ga berubah tapi itulah yang kusuka darinya. Dan Eunhyuk, terima kasih kau sudah mau menajdi sahabatku sampai hari ini, aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku juka tak ada yang melindungiku seperti dirimu Eunhyuk. Semuanya aku cinta kalian, Saranghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>yolyol :: syukurlah, semoga Heechul juga tidak apa2... aminnnn<strong>

**fckmeYeChul :: niatnya mau sad ending tapi karena terburu2 jadi gagal #TabokinAuthor**

**RyeoViieKyuu :: iya saya gak bikin heechul menderita lagi kok, ini udahan buktinya T^T**

**stevanie7227 :: ya oloh kurang panjang ? jadi menurutmu yang panjang itu gimana ? . Siwon udah bilang saranghae kok, kan udah END #Bacok**

**Mayahahaha :: iya, author juga udah doa kok, beneran T^T**

**SEMUANYA MAKASIH YAH UDAH BACA FF GAJE INI T^T . BAYANGKAN INI ENDING TERGAJE YANG PERNAH ADA . HUWEEEEEE #GELUNDUNGAN DI JIDAT UCHUN . AMPUNI SAYA READERS #GOLOKMANAGOLOK . **

**TAPI TENANG, SEKUEL SARANGHAE HYUNG PART 2, AKAN JAUH LEBIH KEJAM, KARENA HEECHUL TETAP AKAN SAYA SIKSA, HAHAAHAHAHA #AUTHORMINTADIBUNUH**


End file.
